


A Bee, Two Vees, and a Seeker

by primeeight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeeight/pseuds/primeeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera makes a convincing argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bee, Two Vees, and a Seeker

"So, you and me." Sera leans against the tree trunk, arms crossed, and watches Cassandra tend to her horse. 

"What about us?" A thick brow quirks, a brief glance spared at the archer.

Sera wants to smooth her rough thumbs over those dark arches. "I think we should give it a go." If Cassandra's mouth had been full of water, she would've spit it out, and Sera can’t help but grin. 

" _What_?"

"Yeah, come on. We've talked, yeah? Bonded. You're fit, well-fit," she looks Cassandra from head to toe, leaving the Seeker with heated, rosy cheeks. "I’m fit. Stretchy even." Sera pushes off from the tree and takes a step toward Cassandra who tries to look everywhere but Sera. “You like me, yeah?”

"Yes, it's just—"

"I know, I know. You've never done this before. I'm _me_. You're _you_. But I think," she presses her index finger against Cassandra's breastplate, makes the Seeker swallow her nerves, "we'll just fit," she makes a vee with the first two fingers of each hand, "together," and slots them together suggestively.

Cassandra's eyes lock on Sera's lewd gesture, her face growing darker shades of red with every heartbeat. She drops the horse's lead, and then Sera is there, guiding her back against the tree without even touching her until Cassandra can see the details of the elf's eyes, which sometimes seem brown and sometimes seem blue. They are both—each iris bearing a swathe of chocolate and hazel inside a tempestuous sea. 

The tiniest whimper of defeat rumbles in Cassandra's throat, and she bends to meet Sera's lips, curling her free hand around the archer's slender waist, as the elf leans up.


End file.
